


There's Blood on Your Lips When We Kiss

by DoreyG



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe
Genre: Bodies and Body Parts, Community: kink_bingo, Conflicted Emotions, Drabble Collection, Held Down, It is Marlowe, Kink Bingo: January 2013 mini-challenge, M/M, Medical Kink, Mephistopheles being a demon, Nobody ends up happy, Slapping/Smacking, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that Mephistopheles could break him like a twig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Another set of mini-fics for the January Kink_Bingo challenge, since I'm trying to get through my whole card before it's no longer January and everything becomes POINTLESS. This was largely prompted by the 2011 Globe version of Doctor Faustus, which was fantastic and should be seen by EVERYBODY - any visual cues should be taken from that.

Tentacles.

His Mephistopheles, who he summoned up from the bowels of a hell that he believes in more every single day, has…

_Tentacles_.

…Oh well, he decides as those tentacles slowly curl up his thighs and his Mephistopheles actually _grins_ so sinfully from between his legs, at least he hasn’t brought the _fangs_ back yet.


	2. Medical Kink

He has never known a man to come back from death so… _impassioned_ , like the slice of a blade through his neck reminded him that twenty four years are ever so brief and life is ever so precious and heat and warmth and _fire_ should be sought whenever possible before they slip so easily away.

…Or perhaps it was just the healing, as Faustus clasps his hands and hisses, “ _curas _,” as he pulses out all over the bed.__


	3. Smacking/Slapping

One question too many on the nature of hell and he finally snaps – lashes out with a swift backhand and sends Faustus tumbling across the room, slamming down onto the floor with a pile of scrolls on top of him.

He freezes for a long moment before shooting over, tongue already tangling over desperate pleas not to tell Lucifier-

Faustus is already sitting, with _that_ expression in his eyes. The moment he sees him he’s already grabbing and dragging his hand down again – slapping it against him with an expression of such pleasure that he simply _can’t_ resist.


	4. Held Down

He knows that Mephistopheles could break him like a twig, knows that _well_ by now, but it’s still nice to pretend sometimes. His demon carefully hisses and gasps underneath him as he grabs those bony arms and pins him down – it’s a power that he’d trade another soul for, to be honest.


	5. Bodies and Body Parts

He loves Faustus’ hands. Loves gently mouthing at them when they’re in bed just after dusk and his Faustus is sated at last.

He loves Faustus’ neck. Loves bruising it carefully so just enough of it can be seen to show the public that Faustus is _his_ and nothing more.

He loves Faustus’ _cock_. Loves bouncing on it, opening up to it, wrapping his lips around it and swallowing over and over again until his Faustus loses control completely.

He _loves_ -

…He moves on to the virtues of Faustus’ stomach, and tries to think of the other matter no more.


End file.
